The Strawberry Guardian of Fairy Tale
by ivan.rivera1505gmail.com
Summary: Soul Society wants his zen came back and destroyed everything. how will Ichigo Kuroskai cope with this loss. Will he lose his way? or will two certain red haired change him back? Lemons in later chapters. slightly overpowered Ichigo. Follow Ichigo's journey into the place that is more than just a Fairy Tale.


**Yo yo hey guys its NovaStorm ready to rock your fanfiction! :D here's the first chapter and enjoy! R&R please J thanks a bunch**

**I do not own bleach or fairy tale which makes me sad :'(**

Zanpakuto speaking: _hello Ichigo_

Hollow speaking: **Hey King when ya gonna get laid?**

**"The Strawberry of Fairy Tale"**

_Resolve is the ability to break through your limits._

_Power is just the result of your resolve._

_Determination is the understanding that you are facing Hell itself._

_Protection is to not only guard others, but also bind your heart so none may understand you._

_Pride is like an obsidian blade. It slices your will to pieces and swallows you in darkness._

_The ability to evolve is nothing more than all of these above._

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 175 lbs.

Hair Color: Orange

Race: Human, Hollow, Shinigami, Fullbringer, Quincy…Devil.

A sparkling blue river. Lush green grass. Rainbow colored sky. The sun setting on the horizon.

"Man, what a beautiful day." Ichigo said to himself while lying down by the river. He had just regained his Shinigami and Fullbring powers two weeks ago, and through all that trouble, he never forgot the date today…the anniversary of his mother's death. Opening his eyes, Ichigo stared at the sun's rays through his hands.

"Mother…am I doing the right thing?"

You see, Ichigo was in a bad predicament. Since defeating Xcution, Soul Society has wanted his head. They gave him till tomorrow night to come to a decision. To leave Karakura Town forever or risk having it erased completely off the map. Frustrated, he slammed his hand into the ground and caused a decent crater. He clenched the pendant that his family had given him for an early birthday present. It was a thin black chain with a small ruby encrusted with the kanji for his Bankai in the middle. He didn't want to leave, but damn that Soul Society.

"Why must I be burdened with all this bullshit?"

Focusing his power into his hands, he created a small letter and placed it at the spot where he was just laying in.

'I sure am glad I learned to control some of my power, even though I haven't regained all of it.'

After his battle with Kugo, Zangetsu finally spoke to him face-to-face, and what he said shocked him to the core. Zangetsu…was NOT his Shinigami powers? No way! If he wasn't the source then who was? His Hollow. He was not only his Hollow powers but his actual zanpakuto. Zangetsu is the source of his Quincy powers, indeed.

"Hmmm…" he hummed at the memory of it all. Since then, he had gotten closer with his spirits and got along with his Hollow, to the point where Ichigo gained access to…his Resurreccion. BUT he agreed to only use it after he regained ALL his power. And from there a brother-like bond was born. Taking one last look at his environment, Ichigo said one thing that he couldn't say at his mother's funeral.

"Good bye…Mother…"

Just as he was walking away, a massive amount of reiatsu was felt. It was twisted. It was dark. And it was corrupted.

**"Just where do you think you're going…Ichigo Kurosaki!"**

Ichigo's eyes widened.

'No fucking way…'

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Let's finish what we started, Ichigo Kurosaki!"**

***Somewhere in another dimension***

The clouds in the sky were dark and gray. The peculiar thing about them was…they had massive holes in them. This was unnoticed by the Fairy Tale mages in the inside. They just continued with the usual. Gray messing with Natsu in his sleep, Elfman yelling about being a man, Cana drinking out of the barrel… a typical day of Fairy Tale.

Outside in the rain, Wendy was desperately trying to reach the guild in time with Mystogan's words in her mind.

'Just get out while you can…save yourself…worry about yourself…'

Shaking her head she continued running. She rounded the corner just in time to see the city and the guild be engulfed by a large pillar of light before disappearing, with her as well. It was complete utter chaos.

Wendy found herself in a place painted in all white. White Mountains, white clouds (obviously), and white…bubbles? The blue haired girl stood up and stated to wander about.

"Hello! Is anyone here?!" nothing. Not even an echo. Tears threatened to fall.

"Why…why am I the only one here…?"

Suddenly, the spot next to her started moving and out popped a confused Natsu.

" !"

"Huh, Wendy? Where the hell are we?"

More tears threatened to come at the thought.

"T-The guild…is all gone! All I know is that a hole opened up in the sky and sucked up the guild!"

Natsu just stared at her like an idiot.

"Uh, Wendy, are you ok? Did you hit your head?! Did you lose a leg?! Did you finally learn about the birds and the bees?!"

"Wait…what are the birds and the bees?" she questioned.

"I have no clue."

Wendy sweat dropped, when a thought popped up.

"Hey, maybe only Dragon Slayers were left behind!"

"You are correct Wendy." A voice spoke from nowhere and of course Natsu being an idiot said,

"God? Where are you? What do you look like? Never mind that, let's fight!"

From out of the blue, a lightning bolt shot out of the sky and hit Natsu, frying him to a crisp. Above them weird words that looked like blood spelled: Fatality.

God- 1

Natsu- 0

"Charle! You're ok. Thank goodness."

"Thank you Wendy, it's good that you're ok as well"

They continued to have a conversation while completely ignoring the burnt Natsu.

"It's good your Dragon Slayer magic came in handy. Aside from you, no one is here. Their mere existence was sucked into that Anima."

"So where did they all go?" said a now completely recovers Natsu.

"They went to a place called Edolas. The place myself and Happy originated from."

The fire and wind Dragon Slayers were shocked, as well as the newly arrived Happy.

"So…ROUND TWO GOD!"

*more lightning*

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"How…how are you here…?"

**"Why aren't you happy that I'm here? I only came to say hello…and die!"**

He hooked his claws at Ichigo only to get nothing but air.

"Heh, sorry but I won't be returning the gesture…Aizen."

**"You hurt me so, Ichigo Kurosaki. Now let me show you what happens when you don't learn their manners." **A deep purple cero charged to life on each of the heads. They weren't pointed at Ichigo however, but Karakura town instead.

"NO!"

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-

Destruction and havoc was wreaked everywhere. Fires and building utterly demolished. Ichigo was on his knees looking at his worst nightmare in front of him. Tears streaking down his face.

**"What a grand display, yes? You, who are nothing but a simple human now, could've stopped this from happening. You lost your precious friends. You lost your precious family. And you lost your precious mother." **His next words nearly broke Ichigo. **"You have NOTHING!"**

"…"

**'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like you failed Ichigo Kurosaki!"**

"…I'll kill you…"

The monstrosity known as Aizen barely heard the orange haired teen.

**"What did you say, little human. I couldn't hear you over the death of the people you hold dear." **He said with a maniacal smile.

"I said…I"LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

***In his inner world***

Flames were everywhere. The once tall proud skyscrapers now had cracks and chips on its walls.

**"Holy crap! Yo Tensa, we gotta calm King down! He just might use his Resurreccion!"**

_"It is too late. Here it comes."_

Swirling black and red reiatsu permitted the sky. It was a maelstrom of power, and in the center of it was none other than Ichigo. His motions in his inner world, reflected in the outer world.

"Reap and swallow their souls in despair…ZANGETSU!"

***Outside world***

**"W-What is this? That's impossible…you were not supposed to have any of your powers! So why? How? This can't be happening!"**

Wind and dust swirled in a vortex around Ichigo, his reiatsu was so potent and thick in the air you could taste it. It continued to climb higher and higher until he was able to slip into his transcendental stage for the first time since he regained his powers. Aizen tried to desperately to clear the smoke but to no avail. He resorted to fire cero after cero at Ichigo but they simply dissolved into nothing. Then for some strange reason, when they dissolved, the ceros seemed to have broken down into particles before disappearing into the storm. Preparing to fire more cero, Aizen caught a small glimmer before the land in front of him exploded, sending him flying back. What he saw was the physical embodiment of true despair. His feet were raptor-like. The bottom half of a ripped shihakusho covered his lower regions. A black vest with red undersides was worn and left the middle of his upper and lower torso open, which showed off his Hollow hole at his sternum. A black "X" ran across his chest and hollow hole. In his wrists, chain shackles were visible and a few chain links connect with them. Tufts of fur line his neck and ankles while his hair grew waist length. His head was now a demonic skull with another thick black "X" going through his eyes. On the sides of his head was bull like horns that looked wicked sharp. The most noticeable thing however, were the black wings made of energy on his back. **(A/N: think of uryu's wing in his quincy final form but black and Ichigo has 2 of them)**

Aizen simply stood in fear and shock. Even he didn't think the Hogyoku was able to save him. His transformation shattered like the last time, leaving him weak and shocked.

**"What…is…**going on?" he gasped when he felt his power leaving him.

"Noooo!"

**"Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"**

Aizen froze in place. Fear was evident deep within his soul. He feared turning around. He feared dieing. He feared being all alone.

**"Getsuga…Tensho."**

The attack was on another scale. It was like night had met day for the first time. It was a beautiful mixture, yet deadly for everyone.

**"Holy shit King…"**

_"Ichigo…"_

**"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!"** it was a roar to be feared but held sadness…almost like he was trying to cry. It was heart wrenching. Ichigo's Resurreccion shattered, leaving behind nothing but sorrow and despair. Looking back to where Aizen use to be, he saw a shiny purple orb lying in the grass. Rage filled him once more. He was NOT going to let something like this happen. He was NOT going to let countless people die because of him or this stupid rock. He was NOT going to stand by. He was going to get stronger. So much stronger than he was going to be when he recovered his full power. He took a deep breath a wrapped a Getsuga around his blade.

"Good bye…Hogyoku." Kisuke had said it was impossible to destroy the Hogyoku, but it was cut evenly in half.

"It's finally over…" a blinding light suddenly began to shine. It rose up into the air and a large vortex opened up. It started sucking everything in and Ichigo already being tired and weak, had no defense and was sucked in. the next thing he knew, our strawberry hero woke up in a place that was all white as snow.

'It's so peaceful…' he thought before closing his eyes.

**Did you like the first chapter so far? Tell me what you think in the reviews or PM me J also I will have Ichigo learn new attacks etc because frankly Getsuga is starting to lose is sparkle just a bit so if ya got any ideas tell me J**

**NovaStorm signing out**


End file.
